Never Really Happily Ever After
by DarkestFlameUchiha
Summary: No matter how many times you swear you're too old to believe in it, happily ever after is always in your thoughts. But it doesn't matter how many times you wish, it's never really happily ever after. SPOILERS FOR MANGA One-sided SasuSaku SasuNaru


_If love were to fall into the hands of fate  
every single time  
the majority of situations would turn out great_

_But if the sadism I know  
and have long since been familiar with  
would somehow be there, though  
the laws had already been writ_

_Surely it's never really happily ever after…_

There's never a happy ending when you fall into the hands of fate. Because fate is a cruel and sadistic bastard who enjoys toying with any bit of hope.

And I could truly say that with confidence now. After what had happened over the course of my lifetime, I was fucked. And I meant that in the literal and technical sense. And it surely wasn't just now that I was realizing this; because I'd had this notion floating around in my head for quite a while.

Ever since Sasuke had come back.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

Never Really Happily Ever After

I wasn't one to ever back down when it came to a challenge, but this was one that I was so close to backing out of. I didn't want any confrontation. That was one thing that I had begun to shy away from as I got older, not to say that I didn't enjoy a good conflict with which I could prove my strength, but how was I supposed to fight with the future?

The battle of love.

And my rival was someone whom I could never have fathomed as my enemy. Someone I'd always thought of as my ally. Not one to use my weakness against me. And Sasuke was definitively my weakness.

_Sakura._

She'd betrayed me. And I had betrayed myself by giving into what should not have been. And it had all begun a year ago.

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

_I was patrolling the outer edges of the village. It should have been a chuunin's job, but there hadn't been much disturbance lately, because Pein had been defeated a while ago. Tsunade had given the genin and chuunin a break while the rest of us, jounin and ANBU, were placed on guard duty. Even if it had taken three years to find all of his bodies, and even if we had lost at least 200 shinobi, we weren't going to regret it. And I was sure that my thoughts were just as dark as the rest of village's._

_The sky was too clear that day. And the glare of the sun was burning my eyes. It reminded me too much of that day when I'd been forced to confront Sasuke at that Orochimaru's hideout. All that was missing was for the bastard to show up and declare some sort of nonsense about how I was wasting my time trying to save him._

_He's probably say something like—_

"_Usuratonkachi, would you quit staring like your trying to make someone appear in your clutches. You'll strain your small brain."_

_And then I'd probably say something back like, "Well, excuse me if it just so happens that I'm so concentrated on getting you back so that I can beat the crap out of you for leaving in the first place."_

"_Well, then what are you waiting for?"_

_Now I don't now if he'd say that. I was dumbfounded for a moment. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a strong chest._

"_Dobe. As a shinobi, you should know better than to leave your back open to an enemy."_

_Still completely detached and stuck in my reverie, I hadn't realized that there was actually someone there._

"_Sasuke!" I yelped, as though someone had burned me. I jumped out of his grip and stared once more, absolutely enthralled._

_He was wearing the outfit that I'd last seen him in. And it irked me, and somewhat made me feel stupid, that the first thing that came out my mouth when I recovered was, "Have you been wearing that all this time?"_

_There was a smirk on his face as he shook his head in dismay. "Dobe, I'm back and that's all you can ask me?"_

_I was far too thickheaded to be able intake that mass of information that had been handed to me, so I stood there staring like the idiot I was._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yes, Naruto?"  
_

_The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. But not out of fear, rather it was like sweet caresses against the bare skin of a lover._

_And then I threw myself into his arms. My lips captured his. And he kissed back as eagerly as I had thrown myself at him._

_I couldn't stop myself, I had him finally. He was home._

_We broke apart, both breathing hard._

"_I'm home, Naruto."_

"_Welcome home, Sasuke."_

_And he continued to hold me until we were found by my teammates._

**END FLASHBACK**

I stumbled around my apartment and attempted to clean up the place before the time.

_9:00_

Every evening. It was the same routine. A time when I could pretend that I'd won.

The knock came from my front door and I ran to it. My heart suddenly uplifted from the unexpected depression my memory had brought on.

And there he was. My angel. My friend. My lover. My reason for living. And all I was to him was a sin.

He captured my lips and his hands slid to my back to press myself against him. He didn't need to, though. I strained against him as I kissed back.

_Sasuke._

We moved quickly to the room without bothering to break the kiss. All that mattered was that we were together. That we had time to be what we had always wished to be, without worrying about destiny, position, or priority.

I felt him enter me from behind, his cock shoving so deeply into me that I was afraid that I might tear into two. But nonetheless I cried out wantonly, because I loved the feeling of the tip roughly shoving against my sweet spot, releasing the pressure that had long since built up in me since we'd seen each other.

He thrust faster, hitting me harder and harder as his control raged out of his grasp. I thrust backwards. Matching his speed and passion.

That bright light that was blinding and controlling was coming so much closer to me every moment. I was almost there. Just a few…more…thrusts…! I could feel Sasuke's seed ejected into my rear and nearly screamed as I came and then collapsed, breathing as though I'd just run a marathon. My lover slumped behind me, before pulling out.

I winced.

No matter how many times I'd been penetrated by his thick length, it still hurt. But the pain was good. I had begun to wonder recently if perhaps I'd been turning into somewhat of a masochist.

He pressed his lips against mine, slowly molding them together. When I pulled back, he smiled at me with a soft gaze. I loved seeing that. I had managed to wipe the guilt away and distract me well, but it couldn't this time.

"Sasuke, why don't you stay here tonight? It's late, and I'm sure that she won't notice that you're gone." I suggested, trying my best to use the seduction I always used during our usual foreplay to hint him to my needs. Or rather wants.

His smile disappeared and turned into the usual scowl. "I can't Naruto. You know that she needs me to be there with her. In the event that she wakes up, what am I supposed to do? Say, 'Sorry, I wasn't here to get you that amanattō that you wanted, Sakura. I was busy with Naruto."

That's why he never stayed. Because his wonderful **wife**, Uchiha Sakura, was **nine months** pregnant.

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

"_Uchiha. You're back. That's all fine and dandy. We will not be punishing you, because you helped in the process of killing off Akatsuki. Although, because you were under the pretense of a criminal, we will have you under surveillance for the next six months. Are we clear on this?" Tsunade asked evenly._

"_Absolutely." The Uchiha responded._

"_There is, however, one thing that we ask of you."  
_

"_Yes?"_

"_We will be providing you with a suitable _wife_. It is the wish of the council that the heir of the Uchiha clan be produced within a year."_

"_And why would they want that? As far as I'm concerned, they were perfectly fine with sending my brother as a pawn in their little game for control. Because of that, he was forced to kill our family. And I was forced to kill him because of a lie." His eyes had become hardened cobalt._

"_That was an utter mistake. And they realize that now."_

"_That's fine." His expression had merely become apathetic._

_Throughout this all, my heart had come to a complete halt. Although my expression was covered by the mask that had become quite familiar to my face, I knew that it did nothing to disguise the feelings of betrayal were surging through my veins. And I was sure that everyone in the room, including Sasuke, could feel the helpless vibes that I was giving off._

"_Your wife was pre-selected on the off chance that you'd come back. Uchiha Sasuke, your fiancée, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade-baachan said without emotion._

_Sakura-chan walked in and smile at Sasuke. I hated that smile. It was all knowing and victorious. And I wanted to crush it._

"_Sasuke-kun. I'm glad that you're back." Her hands were clasped behind her back as she leaned forward on the balls of her feet as she had when greeting him while we were younger. Stupid past. Stupid Sakura-chan. Stupid emotions. Stupid me._

"_Hn." the monosyllable that we'd all gotten used to when we were still team 7 was all she was met with. And a smirk crossed my hidden face._

"_You are dismissed. I will have ANBU guards take you back to the Uchiha compound."_

_Sasuke bowed to baa-chan. Then she signaled to me to get going. I was betrayed by her too._

_Sakura began babbling non-stop on our journey across the village. Trivial things like Sai's accomplishment at being a normal, non-zombie-like guy, how she and Ino had settle their 'ridiculous feud' (as she'd put) and how happy she was to finally have him home._

_But all the while, Sasuke never laid eyes on her and it was somewhat pathetic how she never seemed to notice. I noticed however. Because those dark orbs remained fixed on me._

_When we'd arrived, Sasuke merely pushed the door aside and strolled in. Ignoring the dusty cobwebs that had taken control of the place after years of un-use. Sakura, in opposition, was quite wary of the condition._

"_Wow. It really has changed since I was last here." Sasuke mused to himself._

_I stayed back at the entrance of the house, feeling as though I was intruding on a happy family._

"_Well, Sasuke, I'll leave you two be."_

_Sakura smiled at me and he stared at me with an unfathomable expression._

_That was the first night it happened._

_I had just finished my shower and I was sitting on the couch in my boxers staring at the picture that had been taken nearly seven years ago. An unbidden sigh escaped my lips and I knew that I was beyond love-struck._

_Teardrop appeared on the younger Sasuke's face. I didn't bother to wipe them away. There was no one to witness my pain, so there was no reason to be strong._

"_Dobe. It's not like I'm dead."_

"_But you are. I can't have you. No matter how much I want you. You have a duty to your clan. And to the village." I sobbed._

_He gripped my chin roughly and forced me to look him directly in the eyes. "But I _am_ here. You _do_ have me. And you _can_ have me. I'll do whatever it takes to have you too."_

_He kissed me roughly and I kissed back, ignoring the guilt that flooded my throat. Instead giving way to the passionate embraces that were being so sweetly sent between us._

**END FLASHBACK**

I hadn't realized then that he wasn't kidding. That he would really do anything to have me too. Even if it meant cheating on his pregnant wife to satisfy what his body really wanted.

Today, I stood in the hospital with Sasuke. Awaiting the arrival of Uchiha Naoki. The bastard's new baby boy.

And then we both heard it. The cries of the Uchiha heir.

We were introduced to the boy merely minutes later. A tuft of sable hair upon his head, and jade eyes of his mother. He was truly a handsome child.

Almost as handsome as the bastard himself.

We didn't see Sakura that night. Shizune-neechan had wanted her to stay in the hospital one more night to recover. Naoki-kun stayed with her.

We went our separate ways. I had gone home and begun to cry. I knew I had lost.

But that night, he showed up at the exact same time. As if the arrival of his son was a daily occurrence.

And somehow I wasn't deterred in the slightest by that fact either. To have him in my possession once more…the never ending dream of all dreams. A fantasy.

I knew it. I knew there was never really happily ever after.

**--U R Darkest's Pawn--**

**F.Y.I****.** – The poem written at the beginning is an original work by me. Please do not replicate and/or reprocuce it in any way shape, or form without permission.

Well, how was it? I was feeling completely wretched while writing it. And I had two choices and two different ways to tell this story, from Sakura's POV or Naruto's POV. Obviously I chose Naruto, but it was so painful accepting that Sasuke would probably choose his clan's reproduction over his heart. T.T

I wanted to write a story about someone losing a battle and not getting a happy ending. My victim just happened to Naruto.

Please review. It means so much to me.

**Amanattō **- traditional confectionary which is made of azuki beans or other beans, covered with refined sugar after simmered with sugar syrup and dried (TAKEN FROM WIKIPEDIA)


End file.
